


Date Night

by NullWriter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Consensual, F/M, Impregnation, Incest, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 03:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14252490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NullWriter/pseuds/NullWriter
Summary: Married couple William and Jean Duquette come home after a night on the town.





	Date Night

It was a quiet night in the neighborhood. Some far-off dogs battled each other for control of the evening's sounds, but on the particular stretch of suburban road William and Jean were walking down, it was barely background. Fine two-story houses were dim around them, and their shoes clacked on the concrete with a smooth, constant rhythm. They were dressed for a night on the town, and the red on their cheeks suggested they'd had some fun before heading home.

 

William Duquette was well into middle-age, almost half a century old, a generous helping of gray streaking through his hair and beard. His wife Jean, by contrast, was clearly his junior by many years and not even 30, and in her red dress (to match her dark red hair), she had turned many heads that evening. With his arm around her waist, and their left hands touching, their wedding rings rubbed against each other. At one point in his life (certainly right before he married her), William couldn't have resisted feeling his lover's breasts, beautifully shaped to fit in his hands as they were, still pert and full, but now that he was older, he knew he could wait. 

 

All good things came in time, as he'd learned.

 

Their house was a bit more cramped than others on the street, but the pair didn't mind. Having the little ones running around was part of the fun of family life. The lights were mostly off, though, and they smiled knowingly at each other. Having put their oldest daughter, Alice, in charge of her siblings had been a little risky, but they trusted the 12-year-old to ensure nothing burnt down.

 

The pair entered their home, and were met with a soft sound of the TV in the living room. Going to the source, they saw Alice, in her pyjamas, laying on her side, clutching her stomach and looking exhausted. “Hi Daddy...” she groaned, her eyes struggling to stay open. William went to sit next to his girl on the couch as Jean went into the kitchen.

 

“What's wrong, sweetie, you don't look so good?” he said, stroking his daughter's head. She made a non-committal noise, bringing her knees to her chest, closing her eyes and resting her head against her father's thigh. Her hair was getting longer and longer, and she was loathe to shorten it, even as it got more and more difficult to deal with. Jean had always been more for shorter hair (her own preferred style akin to a messy, slightly up-turned bob), and had had to learn what to do as Alice had grown. William's fingers slid through the strands easily.

 

He heard a soft “Hmpf!” from the doorway. Looking, he saw Jean holding an empty carton of ice cream, the handle of a spoon jutting out the top. He smiled and let out a snort. He patted Alice on the head. “Had your little fun when everyone else went to bed, didn't you?” On the TV, a late-night rerun of ancient cartoons played.

 

“Bleeegggghhhh” Alice replied, theatrically extending her tongue out of her mouth.

 

“Not gonna do that again, are you?” he said, patting her side. Alice made more noises, and crawled into William's lap like a cat with stomachache. He playfully swatted her hip, chuckling. Jean stepped past him and kissed the top of Alice's head. She mouthed 'I'll be upstairs'. William nodded, and watched cartoons that were older than him for a few minutes. He turned off the TV, and picked Alice up.

 

William carried his daughter upstairs. His footsteps were muffled on the white carpet, and the door to Alice's bedroom, which she shared with her younger sisters, was thankfully quiet. He put Alice to bed, covering her with her blanket, and kissed her forehead. “Night sweetie,” he whispered, backing out and closing the door.

 

In his own bedroom, the master bathroom was closed, with a light coming from under it. William saw his wife's dress draped across the back of a chair, and started undressing himself. He hanged the dress up in the closet, along with his suit jacket, throwing his pants in the hamper with his shirt and socks. He heard the door open from the bathroom, and straightened up as he felt arms reach around his chest, and a softly-attired chest pushed against his back.

 

He smiled as he felt Jean's lips whisper against his ear. “Mmm, Daddy...” she breathed, so softly. He shivered as he began to feel his erection. They didn't call each other that unless they were totally alone. “Want me to crawl into your lap, Daddy?”

 

William's hands met Jeans and he entwined their fingers. “I think I want a little more than that, baby girl!” he said, trying to control his volume. He turned around, and was again struck by the beauty of the woman he loved.

 

Jean's figure still retained something of the sporty tone she'd been gifted with as a youngster, even after several children. A few marks remained on her stomach from their last child, now a year and a half old, but Jean had always been an active woman. She wore a thin black nighty, essentially see-through. It had been her mother's, once upon a time, but Jean wore it just as well. 

 

William cupped her breasts in his hands, feeling them fill his palms. They'd grown, from when he'd first done it, but though they didn't spill out in vast handfuls they were still enough for him. He brought them together and leaned down to kiss the top of Jean's breasts. She wrapped her arms around his head, shifting her hips left and right. He kissed them again and again, moving around, kissing her cleavage, kissing the curve leading to her nipples, already stiff and rubbing against his palms. William could feel Jean's breathing shift as she fell into her own arousal.

 

Jean ran her hands along William's chest, moving down to dance her fingers across the stiff tent in his boxers. She rubbed her palm across the tip of it in a circle, feeling the fabric moisten. She slipped his cock out the front, and slowly, gently ran her hands around it, jerking it back and forth. The whole evening she'd been waiting for this, waiting to get her hands on her man. 

 

She pulled his face from her breasts and made him kiss her. She didn't mind the attention he paid her breasts – she liked it actually – but sometimes she still felt like the somewhat flat-chested teen she'd been when they'd started their relationship. She'd been a tomboy, a lover of sports and physical fun, and only with time and children had her breasts grown to something she could be a little proud of.

 

As William's hands dropped toward Jean's hips, Jean squeezed William's cock once. She smiled, and pulled him by his dick towards the bed. He was powerless to resist. She spun them around, and with a little shimmying, pulled his boxers down to where he could step out of them, before she pushed him to sit on the bed. Jean straddled William, rubbing the underside of his cock against her pubic hair.

 

The two sat there for a moment, Jean's arms wrapped around William's neck. “I've been thinking, Daddy,” Jean said as she gently knocked their foreheads together. She bit her lip. “What do you think about trying for another baby?”

 

William's hands rested on Jean's ass, digging his fingers into her smooth skin, playing with her cheeks. “James is almost two, I suppose...” he breathed out between kissing Jean's cheek and lips. Jean smiled. She could feel his erection harden even more when she'd brought up the subject. It had been her first pregnancy that had made them move from her hometown and get married. Even with all the drama surrounding that first year together, she had been happy.

 

“Let's do it!” William lifted Jean, and she positioned his cock under herself. She rubbed the head against her pussy lips, dragging pre-cum around her pink folds. William didn't want to wait though, and he started lowering Jean. 

 

The head of his cock pushed and strained at her tunnel, before sliding in with ease. Jean moaned from her core upwards, a throaty growl. When William had taken Jean's virginity, she had told him they were made to fit together. He'd been so nervous, worried he was going to hurt her. It had just come to her mind to reassure him that way.

 

William too, enjoyed the feeling of being surrounded by Jean. His wife squeezed his legs with hers, as her fingers drifted up and down his back. She started slowly grinding her hips, and William let out a grunt. Warm and tight, his cock was massaged, squeezed and kneaded by Jean's tunnel. Her folds kissed his dick, drooling arousal around him to make it slick and wet. “Kiss me, Daddy,” Jean moaned.

 

William obliged, and Jean leaned into him, rubbing her breasts against his chest. Her nipples stood out from her areolae, tracing little circles. Jean's pussy pushed and circled William's dick, the little rotation she was making pushing the rim of his glans against her g-spot intermittently. Jean moaned, little sounds of want as she started moving her hips up and down a little.

 

William attacked his wife's neck with kisses, loud wet smacking from his mouth as he planted kiss after kiss on her neck, her jawline, her ear, everywhere he could reach. He loved her, he had always loved her, even if it hadn't started like this.

 

William, feeling Jean's breathing grow haggard, reached down between them, and started rubbing at her clitoris. Jean instantly started shivering, as she mashed her sensitive nub against William's fingers. “Don't stop,” she gasped into his ear, gathering the hair on the back of his head in her hands, “Don't stop!”

 

William too was getting close to the edge. But Jean went over first. She clutched William like a lifeline, wrapping her legs around him. Her pussy tightened like a vise around his dick. William didn't stop though. Grabbing Jean's ass again, he started lifting her up and down. She let out a long throaty moan, as his dick caused aftershock orgasms to course through her body.

 

William felt himself stiffen, and he knew it was time. He practically dropped Jean onto his dick, and as she came again he fired off inside her. He hadn't been saving up in particular, but Jean bringing up the possibility of another child always made William cum more than normal. Ropes of cum blasted out of his tip against Jean's cervix, each blast pushing his cock out just a little bit more against Jean's pussy walls.

 

Jean clutched her father, panting into his neck. How long had it been since that fateful night they'd first lain together? How long had it been since she'd asked him to be his woman? A young woman, a girl of 16, going into her father's bed. How nervous they both had been!

 

William stroked his daughter's hair. Their family hadn't been planned, but had brought them a joy they'd never thought they'd have. He couldn't say no to Jean if she wanted more. Becoming a father again, by his own daughter!

 

William's cock took a long time to shrink, not helped by Jean's hips gyrating to keep him hard. Jean giggled as William fell back onto the bed, pulling her on top of him. He brushed a strand of hair from her face. “When should we tell Alice?”

 

Jean kissed William's nose. “Should we tell her? Should we tell them?” she asked, not without seriousness.

 

William nodded. “At some point. We did tell your friends, you know.”

 

Jean giggled again. “We told Holly and Mira because it made our parties that much sexier, Dad.” She kissed his lips, sending her tongue against his for a few seconds before pulling back. “We've got time to think about it,” she said.

 

William smiled and nodded. She was right. Feeling his cum sliding down his shaft, he twisted around to loom over his daughter. If they were going to have another baby, they couldn't let it all spill out, could they?

 

It took a few tries, but Dad and Daughter got another bun in the oven later that week.


End file.
